lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
La bomba
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=3 | data_ABC=28 gennaio 2009 | data_FOX=sconosciuta | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=Desmond | giorni= | titolo_originale= | sceneggiatore=Elizabeth Sarnoff Paul Zbyszewski | regista=Rod Holcomb | guest=Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Imelda Corcoran - Abigail Spencer Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Sarah Farooqui - Theresa Spencer Sonya Walger - Penelope Widmore | costar=Matthew Alan - Cunningham Tom Connolly - British Guy/Jones Dan Hildebrand - Custodian Alexandra Krosney - Ellie Raymond Ma - Salonga Tuli Roy-Kirwan - Secretary Mary Ann Taheny - Moira }} è il terzo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, l'ottantaseiesimo dell’intera serie. Desmond va in cerca di una donna che potrebbe essere la chiave per aiutare Faraday a fermare gli imprevedibili spostamenti dell'isola attraverso il tempo; Locke trova gli Ostili che stanno attaccando i losties sopravvissuti. Trama Sull'isola (1954) Miles, Charlotte, Daniel e due sopravvissuti all'attacco di freccie di fuoco, viaggiano per riunirsi al resto del gruppo, ma quando arrivano al punto d'incontro, non vedono nessuno. Le due persone vengono uccise da una trappola esplosiva, appena prima che Miles stesse per avvisare loro del pericolo. Subito dopo, appaiono diverse persone con vestiti militari, armati di archi e pistole che fanno prigionieri i tre. Una donna bionda, Ellie, chiede come mai se in spiaggia ne erano una ventina, ora solamente loro tre (più gli altri due appena deceduti) siano arrivati lì e vuole sapere dove si nasconda il resto del gruppo. Miles risponde che probabilmente, è stato fatto fuori da altre trappole esplosive, ma la donna replica prontaneamente, dicendo che non sono stati loro a piazzarle, ma bensì dei soldati dell'Esercito Americano, quindi torna a fare domande su dove sia il resto del gruppo, ma, visto che nè Daniel nè Charlotte sebmrano saperlo, porta i tre al proprio campo. Meanwhile, Locke, Sawyer, and Juliet debate what to do with the two assailants they have captured. Locke identifies the gun that Jones' group was carrying as an M1 Garand that looks new, despite dating from the 1940s or 1950s. Sawyer notices Locke's leg and asks him who shot him, but just before John can answer, Juliet reminds them both that there are more important issues to decide. When the assailants speak to each other in a foreign language, Juliet reveals that she understands Latin, the language they were speaking. Based on their knowledge of Latin, Juliet identifies them as Others: all Others must speak Latin because it is the "enlightened language". Upon learning that their captives are Others, Locke decides to have them take him to their camp. Juliet convinces Cunningham to take them there, but before anything can happen Jones breaks his companion's neck and flees into the jungle. Locke refuses to shoot the escaping man, explaining to Sawyer that the prisoner is "one of my people." As Charlotte, Miles, and Faraday are taken to the Others' camp, Daniel notices that one of his captors is wearing bandages that he believes cover burns from radiation exposure. Miles begins to behave erratically and tells Daniel that they are walking over top of a fresh grave that is less than a month old. He says that the grave contains the bodies of four U.S. soldiers, three of whom were shot and a fourth who died from radiation exposure. Daniel asks if Miles was able to ascertain what year the soldiers might have said it was, but he doesn't get an answer as they have arrived at the Others' camp: a set of military tents on what appears to be the Mesa. There they are introduced to Richard Alpert, who appears to be, as usual, the same age. The Others believe them to be members of the United States military who have come for "the bomb." Faraday decides to play along with their misconception, and says that they are scientists attached to the American military. Upon noticing radiation burns on one of the Others, he concludes that the bomb is a hydrogen bomb and that its casing is cracked. He offers to deactivate the bomb but Richard wonders if they are not here for a suicide mission, detonating the bomb and destroying the Island with it. Daniel convinces Richard that he will not detonate it by admitting that he loves Charlotte and would not want any harm to come to her. Richard details Ellie to take Faraday to the bomb. Meanwhile, Jones, fresh from his escape from Locke, arrives in camp confident that he was not followed as it would be impossible for "an old man" to track him. As Faraday is being taken to inspect the bomb, Locke, Sawyer, and Juliet arrive on the outskirts of a camp. When asked how she knew Richard would be among the group, Juliet responds because "Richard has always been here." Locke then asks Juliet just how old Richard is, to which she replies simply, "old." Seeing Faraday being marched towards the woods at gunpoint, Sawyer misinterprets this as an execution and determines to rescue him. However, Locke is determined to head into camp and meet Richard. Locke states that he will give Juliet and Sawyer a ten minute head start to rescue Faraday and then proceeds into camp. Striding into camp and demanding to see Richard, Locke causes a commotion, particularly angering the man whom he had kept prisoner. Locke hopes to continue where he left off with Richard in his conversation, but Richard does not recognize him or know his name. As Jones holds a gun up to Locke and the camp turns hostile, Locke declares that he was sent by Jacob. Stunned, Richard tells the young man to lower his gun but when he refuses Richard angrily aims the man's gun away from Locke, snapping, "I said, 'Put it down', Widmore." Locke instantly identifies the former prisoner as a young Charles Widmore. Daniel and Ellie inspect the bomb, which is named Jughead. Upon seeing some sort of accretion (expansion or swelling) on the side of the bomb, Faraday recoils in horror and confirms to Ellie that the casing of the bomb is cracked. He tells her that they must seal the crack with lead and then bury the bomb in a concrete bunker. He explains that this will work because he is from the future and that the Island has not experienced a nuclear blast. As he is explaining this, Sawyer comes up behind Ellie with a rifle and demands that she drop her weapon. We then go back to a meeting taking place between John and Richard, now holding the compass that Locke gave him. Richard asks how Locke got the compass. Locke says that Richard will give him the compass in the future and that Richard will also refer to Locke as their leader. Richard explains that their leaders are chosen by a "very specific process" and that it starts at a "very very young age". Locke asks the year and is told 1954. Locke says that he will be born in two years (May 30th 1956) in Tustin, California and invites Richard to come meet him. Locke then senses that the time is about to shift and urges Richard to tell him how to get off the island. But before he can get an answer there is another time shift. 1°novembre 2004 Ennesimo salto temporale. Dal 1954 John, Julliet, Sawyer, Daniel, Charlotte e Miles si sono spostati e si trovano nello stesso luogo dove c'era l'accampamento degli Altri nel 1954, ora completamente deserto. Ancora non si può capire se si trovino prima o dopo il 1954. Daniel si avvicina a Charlotte per liberarle i polsi e assicurarsi sulla sua salute, le ha da poco dichiarato il suo amore del resto. Charlotte, in un primo momento in forma, cade al suolo sanguinando dal naso e dalla bocca. Flashback (2005) Desmond è alla ricerca di un medico lungo le banchine del porto in cui è attraccato. Rientrando in barca con un medico arriva da Penelope che urla dal dolore. Penelope è incinta e mette alla luce un maschio che chiameranno Charlie. Fuori dall'isola (2007) Desmond e suo figlio, Charlie, sono seduti sulla loro imbarcazione, e il padre parle di un'isola meravigliosa, dove lui ha vissuto e che non visita da parecchi anni. Quindi dice che questo posto altri non è che l'isola della Gran Bretagna. Rivela a Charlie di essere della scozia, la parte più bella di tutta l'Inghilterra, dove i genitori del bambino si sono innamorati. Penny lo interrompe, dicendo che quello è il posto dove Desmond le spezzò il cuore, e l'uomo replica che l'aveva lasciata, ma solo per un pò. Desmond dice a Penelope che deve trovare la madre di Daniel Faraday, visto che il fisico è ancora sull'isola e quello che stà facendo, è per il suo bene. Ma Penelope chiede il motivo per cui, nonostante Daniel avesse parlato riguardo sua madre a Desmond diversi anni prima, come mai l'uomo se lo ricordasse così improvvisamente, solo due giorni prima. Desmond non ha una spiegazione, ma ha solo un lucido ricordo di Daniel che bussa alla porta della stazione Il Cigno e gli chiede di trovare sua madre, all'università di Oxford, essendo Desmond l'unico in grado di salvarli. Come ultima cosa, Penny chiede a Desmond di non tornare mai più sull'isola. L'uomo replica dicendo: "Perchè, in mome di Dio, dovrei desiderare di tornare in quel luogo?" Desmond arriva ad Oxford in cerca della madre di Daniel Faraday. Le sue ricerche sembrerebbero vane perchè nè Daniel nè la madre risultano negli archivi dell'università. Entrando nella stanza abbandonata in cui era stato con Daniel anni prima ritrova molti oggetti che riconosce, il labirinto per topi, la lavagna e la foto di Daniel con una ragazza. Scoperto da un guardiano viene a sapere che tutto quello che riguardava Daniel Faraday era stato cancellato dagli archivi per "quello che fece a quella ragazza anni prima". Desmond tracks down the woman, named Theresa, only to find out that she is in what appears to be a coma, but is in fact in a time trance similar to Minkowski's: her consciousness is travelling through time and cannot be stopped. Theresa's sister warns Desmond of Faraday's cowardice and how he abandoned Theresa, unlike Charles Widmore, who has graciously paid for her medical support. It is then revealed that Widmore subsidized Faraday's research at Oxford. After his travel to Oxford, Desmond journeys to Widmore's office, barges in, and demands to know where he can find Daniel Faraday's mother. When Widmore dissembles, Desmond reveals that he knows Widmore has financed Faraday's research at Oxford, and paid for Theresa's medical support. Desmond then says that he will not answer any of Widmore's questions but that he only has one question for Widmore, and when he answers it, Desmond will leave him alone. Desmond then proceeds to ask about Daniel's mother's address. Widmore asks if Penny is safe, but Desmond insists on learning the address. Widmore eventually gives Desmond an address in Los Angeles, but tells him that Daniel's mother will not be happy to see him because she is "a very private person." Widmore ends the conversation with a warning that this business has been going on for "many, many years", and begs Desmond to keep himself and Penny out of it and safe by going back into hiding. Desmond returns to Penny and tells her that Daniel's mother is dead. Penny asks Desmond why he is lying. Desmond reveals that Daniel's mother is in Los Angeles, to which Penny replies that she and Charlie will be going with him. Curiosità Generale * Jughead era il nome in codice di un tipo di bomba atomica nel mondo reale, costruita per l'"Operazione Castello" , una serie di test atomici effettuati dagli Stati Uniti nell'atollo di Bikini. ** Il test prese luogo tra Marzo e Aprile del 1954. ** Jughead è stata detonata solo durante gli esperimenti e non utilizzata in seguito. ** La potenza era di circa 6-8 megatoni. ** Sono state costruite solo 5 bombe Jughead ** Nell' aprile 1954 furono tutte ritirate. * Una bomba nucleare non può detonre per una rottura esterna o perchè del materiale reagente sta fuoriuscendo dalla bomba.Al contrario, la perdita di materiale atomico dovrebbe ridurre le possibilità di una eventuale detonazione, perchè all'interno della bomba la massa critica diminuisce, evitando all'ordigno di "attivarsi". * I vestiti indossati dagli Altri nel 1954 ricordano le Uniformi dell' Esercito Americano di metà degli anni 20 o delle Guardie Nazionali con una strisca sul petto per il nome. Le Loro armi sono degli M1 Garand, un fucile standard dato in dotazione alle truppe dell'esercito Statunitense fino al 1963 e distribuito successivamente anni dopo la Seconda Guerra Mondiale come arma di riserva; questo ci suggerigsce che gli Altri abbiano preso questa roba da militari americani morti. * Gli altri stanno iniziando in questi anni a pensare ad una strategia di difesa. Infatti alcuni di loro usano ancora arco e frecce, ed altri hanno un fucile moderno(1954) presi dai militari americani giunti sull'isola. * Il figlio di Desmond e Penny si chiama Charlie, condividendo il nome con l'uomo che gli ha divisi (Charles Widmore), e l'uomo che con le sue azioni gli ha fatti riunire (Charlie). * Ellie afferma che solo 20 persone erano al campo prima del loro attacco. Quindi sottraendo gli 8 vittime viste sullo schermo e altre due uccisi dalle mine, sono rimasti solo 10 del gruppo che abitava il campo sulla spiaggia. * Per la seconda e la terza volta, Juliet si riferisce a se stessa com "Altra". Juliet è l'unica delle persone di Ben che si riferiscono a loro stessi nello stesso modo. * Gli altri parlano Latino tra di loro. Il latino non viene più utilizzato sin dal Nono secolo, per poi scomparire completamente nel Diciasettesimo Secolo. * Il dipinto nella area receprion esterna all'ufficio di Widmore sembra essere ispirato da http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackson_Pollock Jackson Pollok ** L'episodio Jughead è stato trasmesso lo stesso giorno del compleanno di Pollock. * Lo stesso dipinto che viente visto in Deja vu, sulla parete destra dell'ufficio di Wldmore adesso si trova anni dopo dalla parte opposta. Su questo dipinto era raffigurata la parola Namaste in alto, un orso Polare, Montagne e qualche palma sullo sfondo. Note di produzione * Rod Holcomd torna a dirigere un episodo da "Ragione e sentimento * Gli Oceanic 6 e Ben non appaiono in questo episodio * E' il primo episodio dell'intera serie in cui nessuno degli Oceanic Six non viene mostrato sullo schermo. * Solo due personaggi della prima stagione, Locke e Sawyer fanno la loro apparizione in questo episodio. * Mary Ann Taheny recita la parte di Moira, la receptionista di Oxford. In precedenza recitò la parte di Jenna nell'episodio Esodo, seconda parte Temi ricorrenti Errori di continuità e bloopers Riferimenti ad episodi precedenti * C'è un chiaro riferimento all'episodio 4x11 (Ricerca febbrile), infatti Locke, incontrando il Richard Alpert del 1954, gli dirà che due anni dopo sarebbe nato.Nell'episodio 4x11, difatti, si nota che in un flashback Richard è presente al momento della nascita di John Locke e, sempre nella stessa puntata ma in un altro flashback, fa visita ad un John Locke bambino spacciandosi per rappresentante di una scuola per bambini speciali. In quel flashback Richard fa vedere a John degli ogetti chiedendogli di indicare quale di quegli oggetti senta "suo". Si capisce, ora, perchè quando Locke sceglie il coltello (e non la bussola) Richard vada via seccato. * Veniamo a conoscenza che l'esercito Americano ha visitato l'isola e conosciamo inoltre la provenienza del Coltello dell'Esercito Americano trovato da Ana-Lucia e Goodwin. (Gli altri 48 giorni) * Il giovane Widmore dice a Richard : "Pensi che lui conosca l'isola meglio di me??" riferendosi a Locke. Questa frase è simile a quella di Ben che disse a Locke "Cosa ti fa pensare che tu conosca l'isola meglio di me?". (L'uomo di Tallahassee). * Desmond trova nuovamente le attrezzature di Daniel. (La Costante) * Il custode di Oxford ride all'idea dei viaggi del tempo come fece un operaio nell'episodio Because You Left. * Charles Widmore sull'isola come Altro. (Cambio delle regole) Domande senza risposta Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Quinta stagione